John Wynne: “Akkus auf den Zahn gefühlt” (http://www.elektroniknet.de/power/technik-know-how/batterienakkus/article/27123/0/Akkus_auf_den_Zahn_gefuehlt/) discloses a photovoltaic power plant in which a photovoltaic generator is connected to a DC/DC converter. The DC/DC converter is connected to an AC/DC converter feeding AC electric power into a power grid. Battery stacks which buffer the electric energy from the photovoltaic generator are provided between two lines connecting the DC/DC converter to the AC/DC converter. The batteries of the battery stacks are monitored by two independent monitoring systems. A controller controlling both the DC/DC converter and the AC/DC converter receives a battery cell status from the monitoring systems.
WO 2009/066880 A2 discloses a high-power, large-capacity battery module including a plurality of battery cells or unit modules connected in series to each other. A battery management system (BMS) is provided for protecting the battery cells from overcharge, overdischarge and overcurrent. The BMS detects and controls the operation of the battery module. When an abnormality of the battery module assembly is detected, the BMS switches a power switch unit to become off such that the charging and discharging operation of the battery module is interrupted. This interruption has a strong impact on any apparatus to which the battery module is connected.
There is a strong need for an enhanced integration of a battery in an inverter apparatus.